


Grandes amores [UK x All]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de UK (Reino Unido) y sus grandes amores. Fandom CountryHumans.Advertencias:Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse. Un conjunto raro de todo un poco.
Relationships: UK/España, UK/Portugal, UK/URSS
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Me estás espiando?

—No.

UK siguió bebiendo su tecito. Sin darse cuenta que aquella situación repetitiva no era normal.

—Admítelo ya.

Pero URSS siguió insistiendo.

—Te he dicho que no.

—Sé que me espías.

El inglés suspiró.

—Pareciera que deseas desesperadamente que te espíe.

URSS no le respondió y UK empezó a unir cabos. Al menos los que pudo reconocer.

—¿Quieres que te espíe? —estaba sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Eres frustrante, británico.

—No lo entiendo.

—La verdad.... —el imponente soviético dudo, rascando su barbilla de forma nerviosa. Quiero saber más de la persona que ha ganado mi interés y... buscaba una excusa para.... contigo...

Pero UK lo interrumpió.

—¡Oh! Quieres que uno de mis espías persiga a tu amado —bebió su té—. Bien. Podemos llegar a un trato.

URSS se frustró, porque nunca había sido tan difícil decirle a alguien que gustaba de él... y que tenía espías para estudiarlo un poco. Bueno, eso último no debería decirse, porque era su secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Queréis hacer cosas sucias conmigo?

España sonrió coqueto.

—No gracias. No quiero ensuciarme.

Italia soportó la risa al ver el desastre de España por coquetearle a UK.

—No me refería a...

El inglés de verdad estaba confundido.

—Es mi turno —Italia empujó a España y carraspeó.

UK lo miró extrañado.

—UK, ¿quieres ir a un festival conmigo? ¿Como en una cita?

—Eh... Está bien... suena divertido.

—Yey~

España se enojó, Italia estuvo más que feliz en pasear junto a UK y este último se divirtió.

Todos deberían aprender que con aquel inglés debían ser directos, porque lo tomaba sus frases de forma muy literal.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Me estás coqueteando?

UK miró a España extrañado.

—Claro que sí —sonrió coqueto.

—Yo creí que estabas coqueteando con Italia... ya que él está enamorado de ti.

—¿Que él qué?

—Deberías invitarlo a salir.

—Podría ser.

—Hazlo.

—¿En serio me estáis aconsejando?

No fue una plática extensa, porque no era el estilo de Reino Unido. Solo cumplió su objetivo y estuvo satisfecho cuando vio irse a España.

—Dad... ¿qué hiciste? —Nueva Zelanda miró a su padre.

—Guio a otros hacia el tesoro que no puedo tener.

—Dad! Please! —río con fuerza.

Porque el sentido de humor del inglés era especial, y muy pocos podían apreciarlo.

Así como solo algunos podían leer entre líneas.


	4. Chapter 4

—Te vi el otro día.

—¿Y por qué no me saludaste, King? —jadeó fingiendo estar dolido—. Si soy tu preciado...

—Ibas con Grecia y no quise interrumpir tu cita... además, yo estaba con Paraguay y…

—King, yo no estaba en una cita —Portugal sonrió antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Tú sí tenías una?

—Creo que podemos llamarlo así.

Portugal se sorprendió, tomó por los hombros al inglés, y agudizando su voz recitó.

—Oh, deus... Você é gay!

UK lo miró un momento antes de entender aquella tontería, cubrió su boca con sus manos y empezar a reír. Y Portugal lo acompañó. Porque encantaba hacerlo reír.

—Por favor, Portugal... ¿es otra de tus bromas?

—Es claro que sí, King... Si te conozco desde antes de que te casara con el francés.

—Eres un tonto a veces.

—Un tonto que sabe que eres muy gay.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba contándole un chisme, UK casi nunca lo hacía, y Portugal le ponía mucha atención, pero esta vez divagó… Y fue culpa de UK.

—Entonces Me miró y la miré y...

—Sonrío y le sonreí~ —Portugal sonrió— Turututu.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Y yo la invité a bailar~ —lo señaló sonriendo—... Vamos... Sé que sabes la letra.

UK hizo una mueca, pero Portugal no se rendía tan fácil.

—Esperaré hasta que me sigas la corriente.

Suspiró.

—Turuturu... tutu~

—¡Eso! —le tomó de la mano— Y ella me dijo que sí~

—Espera... ¿qué?

—Vas a bailar conmigo quieras o no.

Y UK siempre se resignaba a seguirle el juego torpemente. Bailando al compás de una canción pegajosa de la que se sabía la letra, pero que negaba rotundamente.

Era muy divertido.


	6. Chapter 6

—Tener sexo en la oscuridad es difícil.

—¿Por el reto de quitarse la ropa y eso?

—Es más por encontrar el rostro ajeno, las manos, la virilidad y eso.... No entiendo por qué les gusta esa actividad.

—Por vergüenza. Ya sabe, la timidez.

—Debería existir algo que ilumine la habitación, aunque sea un poco. Si no quieren encender las luces, podría ser otra cosa.

Durex susurró hacia su asistente.

—Anota eso —y el joven anotaba con rapidez.

—¿Durex, vas a darme una solución?

—Señor UK, ese es mi trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Te quiero, aunque estés suavecito.

—¿Es otra de tus bromas, Portugal?

—No... Esta vez lo digo en serio.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el inglés tocó su pancita.

—Debo hacer más ejercicio.

—Si quieres seré tu entrenador —Portugal sonrió—. Empezaremos desde mañana. Correremos cinco kilómetros.

—¿Puede ser solo uno? —al inglés no le gustó ese número tan alto.

—Cuatro.

—Dos y medio.

—Es un trato, querido.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Qué tuvo ese idiota que yo no?

A veces Francia era imbécil y UK no podía tolerarlo.

—URSS no fue ningún idiota y exijo que no lo insultes.

Francia miró a UK y se puso más triste aun, porque defender a alguien no era algo que su inglés hiciera comúnmente… Solo pasaba cuando esa persona era verdaderamente especial.

—¿Lo amaste más que a mí? ¿Tenía algo más especial que yo?

—Deja de seguir con ese tema, Francia.

—Solo quiero saber qué hizo URSS para conquistar tu corazón y arrancarte de mi lado.

El gran reino estaba cansado de eso, así que sería sincero de una vez.

—URSS fue un amor efímero, bruto y explosivo... —apretó los labios y suspiró—. Fue un amor juvenil y yo me confundí de época —miró a Francia—. ¿Feliz?

—Yo te conozco... Y no eres de amores efímeros...

—Ya vasta, Francia.

—Si siguiera vivo... ¿Estarías con él?

—Deja de preguntar cosas así, porque te haces daño.

Pero en realidad el más dañado y herido era él. Porque UK aun mantenía en su corazón, el explosivo amor que URSS le dejó.


	9. Chapter 9

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué tenía URSS que le gustó tanto a mi señor tecito?!

Francia hizo berrinche… otra vez.

Pero esta vez, México le respondió.

—Tenía un pitote.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?... Tú preguntaste.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Y que decía cosas bonitas —sonrió divertido— y hasta se ponía romántico cuando quería —México se encogió de hombros—. Eso…

—Tú… ¡Tú estuviste ahí!

—Pero de aquí ya me voy —sonrió—. Ay nos vidrios.


	10. Chapter 10

Estaban en una reunión, solo ellos... porque tenían ciertas cosas que acordar para...

—Entonces lo que haremos sería...

—¡Al demonio todo!

URSS se cansó, porque ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención y solo se fijaba en esos labios moverse.

Acorraló al inglés contra el escritorio, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces, URSS?

Lo besó, levantándolo un poco para sentarlo en la mesa y colocarse entre esas piernas. Deslizando su lengua sobre esos labios que se separaron sorprendidos, admirando aquel rostro que no pasaba del asombro puro, y deslizando sus manos por esas piernas firmes.

—Quiero cogerte bien duro —su voz salió agravada.

UK tardó dos segundos en captarlo, procesarlo, incluso hasta poder respirar.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, y cambió la situación… Cambió su situación.

Empujó a aquella representación que le superaba en altura por mucho. Recostó al comunista sobre el mueble donde antes reposaban algunos documentos, y se le trepó encima quedando en dominio.

Jadeó perdido en su propia adrenalina y falto juicio, pero relajó sus músculos porque al fin pasó.

—Oh, fuck! —respiró profundo—. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—No sé... —URSS sonrió—. Pero me gusta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto será lo más descriptivo que les daré. Agradezcan a Adri por la idea

Así como inició, progresó.

Entre estallidos desbordado de pasión, entre confusas palabras y declaratorias mutuas, visitas improvisadas y recurrentes.

Encuentros casuales que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar menos indicado, pero que les generaba tal placer que el ruido dejó de importarles y dependían solamente del cerrojo de esa maldita puerta.

—Me encanta ese trasero tuyo.

—Cierra… la boca.

Una nalgada furtiva entre una embestida placentera, la maniobra sobre aquel escritorio que soportaba el peso de ambos cuando se daban un respiro, los roces dolorosos contra la madera, y la saliva que se derramaba en evidencia.

Desenfreno entre jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos.

El accidente pudo ser predicho, pero a ninguno le importó pensarlo.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡URSS!

Un crujido en alerta.

—Maldición… Mgh… Ah…

El ruido rápido y estrepitoso.

De un momento a otro, su nivelado soporte se inclinó lo suficiente para sacarlos del ensueño y apenas notar que se iban al suelo.

Porque el mueble era fino, robusto y firme, pero no adecuado para tanto movimiento y esfuerzo.

Se rompió una pata del escritorio y los culpables cayeron al suelo como dos costales.

—Demonios.

Jadeos y quejidos, pero más fue la preocupación que el desconcierto.

—URSS, ¿estás bien?

UK miró fijamente a quien había soportado el golpe de ambos, preocupado porque este se aferraba a su cadera con demasiada fuerza.

Pero solo vio esa sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué paras? Me gusta cómo estabas moviendo las caderas.

Situación extraña, y, aun así, hizo que aquella representación tan seria soltara una carcajada antes de que se limpiara el sudor.

—Eres un bruto.

—Compraré otro escritorio.

Se levantó de pronto, empujando a UK hacia el suelo, lastimándolo un poco, pero no importaba, bien sabía que algo de dolor era solo un estimulante para el inglés.

—Espera… Es… Ah~

—No.

Y volvían a lo que hacían.

Ya después verían quien se golpeó qué cosa, y qué había que reponer.


	12. Chapter 12

—He visto que últimamente visitas mucho cierto comunista... ¿Qué sucede?

USA miró desconfiado a UK, pero éste solo se mantuvo serio.

—¿Estás confabulado en mi contra?

—No es eso, hijo —acomodó su guante—. Solo ofrezco obsequios... Es una muestra de paz y confianza.

—¿Qué? —aún desconfiaba—. ¿Y qué clase de obsequios?

—Escritorios... —desvió su atención para beber un poco de té— A URSS le gustan.

En parte no mentía.

—Escri... —algo en la mente del norteamericano hizo clic—. Padre... El que le compres escritorios, ¿está relacionado con los rumores que dicen que te peleas con el comunista muy seguido?

—¿Qué?

—Todos saben que, cuando llegas, deben alejarse para no escuchar los golpes...

—... Sí —jugó con su taza—, supongo que sí.

Reino Unido hizo una nota mental para discutir sobre esos "rumores" con URSS y llegar a un acuerdo para dejar de hacerlo en esa oficina. Si van a seguir con esa relación carnal, tenían que buscar otros sitios de encuentro.

Decirles a sus hijos… era un asunto que iba a costar un poco más.


	13. Chapter 13

—Debo ir al frente. No puedo perder tiempo.

—Apóyate en USA y México sin dudarlo. Yo tengo que ir con Francia para mitigar al adversario.

Se miraron unos segundos, siendo aquellos dos aliados que siempre fueron.

—Ten cuidado.

—Yo debo decir eso, URSS.

Se miraron un momento más antes de asentir y suspirar. UK tenía que irse y esa visita no debió darse. Pero la necesitaban.

—Cuídate —se acercó a URSS hasta sostener esas mejillas—. Mucho —cedió un beso, tranquilo y lleno de ternura.

Le respondieron abrazándose a su cintura y suspirando entre sus labios para ceder un beso más largo.

—Nos veremos después.

—Tu visita me trajo paz y confianza... Cuando esto acabe, prometo llevarte a caminar por Moscú.

UK sonrió antes de abrazar al eslavo y susurrar.

—Vuelve a mí, URSS.

—Siempre lo haré.


	14. Chapter 14

—Ayer estaba hablando con Portugal y me contó sobre un accidente mientras tenía sexo a oscuras —bebió su té—. Así que pensé en condones brillantes… No tanto como un foco, pero al menos destacables en la oscuridad.

Durex anotaba todo con rapidez.

—Excelente idea señor, pero ¿cómo se le ocurrió?

—Me aburrí del parloteo de Portugal y me entretuve pensando en la solución del problema.

—Por eso siempre acudo a usted… La empresa está en auge y se lo debo.

—Eres al único que le contaré sobre esas ideas raras. No pierdas mi confianza, Durex.

—Me esforzaré por merecer su confianza, padre.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Desde cuando te gusta la salsa barbecuee?

UK miró la salsa.

—No me gusta.

Portugal miró sus platos y elevó una ceja.

—Entonces porqué comemos alitas con esa salsa.

UK se quedó callado antes de suspirar.

—A URSS le gustaba esto.

—Oh…

—Me recuerdan a él... Me gusta recordarlo de buena forma.

—UK... —Portugal apretó los labios— ¿puedo llorar en tu nombre?

—No...

—Es que esto es tan triste —lagrimeó—. Pediré otra orden…

—Y más salsa por favor.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿Recuerdas de lo que me contaste? Del accidente del ojo y del sexo en la oscuridad.

—Pues sí —Portugal sonrío—. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Te traje un regalo —el inglés le dio una cajita con un lazo.

—¿Qué es?

—La solución —sonrió—. Condones brillan en la oscuridad. Hicieron una dotación especial para ti.

Portugal casi se ahoga, pero solo perdió el aliento.

—¡¿Les dijiste de mi accidente?!

—Eh... ¿No debí hacerlo?

—¡King!

—Creí que te pondrías contento con esto.

—Pues... sí... ¡Pero!

—A veces no te entiendo. ¿Estás feliz o no?


	17. Chapter 17

Casi nunca pedía opinión de sus gustos, pero en ese día quiso que alguien le dijera una opinión sincera. Por eso visitó a Portugal, y este lo recibió, aunque estuviera en esos extraños momentos de inspiración.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

—King... tú siempre te ves hermoso.

Portugal sonrió y UK se perdió en esa expresión, porque anhelaba tanto expresarse así de fácil.

—Te quiero abrazar justo ahora.

—No hay problema. Solo déjame limpiarme la pintura de...

Pero UK no esperó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acomodó en ese pecho que le transmitía seguridad.

Así se sentía genial y protegido.

—Solo contigo.

—King —rio bajito antes de responder al abrazo—, hueles muy bien.


	18. Chapter 18

—Es raro no tener planes para hoy.

UK miró al cielo.

—Pues podemos aprovechar.

—¿Qué se te ocurre, Portugal?

—Tal vez ir al teatro, pasar por una cafetería o jugar en la librería.

—Eso suena como el plan perfecto para mí.

—Lo sé. Conozco tus gustos y es fácil elegir las cosas que te hacen feliz —sonrió dulcemente.

—La siguiente vez, será mi turno para hacerte feliz, querido.


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Sigues enamorado de Argentina? —susurró Francia.

—Ya no. La etapa pasó —UK apretó los labios.

—¿Y ahora qué pasará?

—Le regresaré todo el daño que me ofreció.

—Tu corazón es muy drástico, cher —le besó la mejilla—. Para mí es como una cajita sorpresa.

—Esta cajita sorpresa te golpeará sino te alejas.

—Me encantas… —dio un paso hacia atrás—. Y obedezco porque no te quiero hacer enojar.


	20. Chapter 20

—Te traje té de jazmín, unos pasteles de chocolate, pasitas y maní crocante.

Portugal sonrió y dejó todo en la mesa.

—Gracias —UK sonrió.

—¿Ya se te pasó los deseos vengativos?

—Sí —probó un pastel y suspiró extasiado.

—Acabaste con la diversión —Francia hizo un puchero, porque no le gustó el desenlace de todo eso.

—Darle felicidad a UK debería ser tu deber, no apoyar el caos... Idiota —regañó el portugués.

Francia rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Lamento lo que dije —UK negó avergonzado—. Estaba furioso, pero ya no.

—No estabas furioso, King. Solo hambriento.


	21. Chapter 21

—¡Oh, Deus! Ah~ ¡Oh, Deus!

—Portugal ¿qué haces? —UK lo miró raro.

—Finjo un orgasmo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ya verás —sonrió divertido—. Oh, Deus~ ¡King! ¡Mais forte!

No pasó ni dos minutos cuando un francés enfurecido empezó a golpear la puerta del estudio.

—¡Deja a mi exesposo!

Portugal empezó a reírse y UK lo siguió.

Fue una travesura.

—Pudiste decirme y te ayudaba.

—Nah. No puedes fingir orgasmos, King... Pero puedo producírtelos —sonrió coqueto y le guiñó.

—Eres un caso perdido.


	22. Chapter 22

UK despertó confundido, perdido entre pocos recuerdos.

—¿Qué?

Miró la piel del pecho de alguien… Y casi entra en pánico.

—Oh, god.

—Aún es temprano —un murmuro cansado.

—¿Portugal?

—Sí~ —se abrazó más al británico.

—Hum... ¿Dormimos juntos?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu pijama?

—No sé —se acurrucó aun con los ojos cerrados—. Sigue durmiendo, King.

—Sentir tu piel me pone nervioso —se quejó.

—Es porque soy guapo.

—Es porque tienes mucho vello y me pica.

Portugal no pudo evitar reír, pero no dejó de abrazar a UK ni de dormir un rato más. Al final hasta el inglés se quedó dormido y sucumbieron ante el pecado de la pereza.


	23. Chapter 23

Fue una noche espléndida, divertida, de muchas que tenía con Portugal. Lo único malo de eso, era la resaca...

Odiaba despertar confundido, sin recuerdos precisos, y con el cuerpo cansado por un maratón que seguramente recordaría más tarde.

—¿Me acosté contigo?

—Sim.

Portugal rio al ver a UK en pánico, después aliviado, y finalmente muy tranquilo mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios.

Empezó a reírse aun más fuerte por escuchar al inglés siendo tan serio.

—Me halagas, King, pero sé que no agradeces por la razón que creo.

—Pues… —miró a Portugal— por un momento creí que volví a caer en los estúpidos encantos de Francia.

—No, King. Caíste bajo mis encantos… de nuevo —susurró.

—Supongo que está bien.

—Si fuera otro me enojaría, pero como soy yo —se abrazó a UK—. Solo volveremos a dormir y después me reiré de tu rostro cuando recuerdes todo.

—Pero tengo sed —se removió inquieto, intentando levantarse.

—No niegues que te gusta estar así conmigo, King... —le besó el hombro—. Como en los buenos tiempos.

UK solo enrojeció y desvió la mirada, a la vez que dejó de moverse.

Portugal sabía lo vergonzoso que era el inglés, así que dejó de hablar para darle un beso en el cuello, en la mandíbula, y acomodarle los cabellos. Estaban acostumbrados a los mimos silenciosos, los secretos en susurros, y la calidez del otro.


	24. Chapter 24

—Mexique, no preguntes —pidió.

Pero México no iba a desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad.

—Amigos, ¿ustedes son pareja?

UK y Portugal se miraron un momento y después al mexicano antes de responder.

—Somos lo que queramos ser —dijeron en coro.

—Por eso nunca me caíste bien, Portugal —se quejó Francia.

—Recuerda que yo lo conocí mucho antes que tú —retó el portugués.

—Pero yo fui su primer esposo.

—Y yo...

—Portugal, déjalo así —UK detuvo eso antes de que pelearan o lo avergonzaran—. Francia, me enfadaré contigo si buscas pelea, y México...—miró al latino—. Shut up! —amenazó.


	25. Chapter 25

—¿Cómo que no puedes casarte de nuevo?

Portugal miró sorprendido a UK.

—No es tan fácil divorciarse de un matrimonio bendecido por la iglesia.

—¿Estás bromeando, King?

—No —bebió su té—. Ya pregunté y no es broma. Recibí un sermón de Vaticano por eso.

—Así que...

—Quiera o no, sigo casado con Francia… religiosamente hablando.

—Entonces —Portugal se puso serio—, si tú y yo tenemos sexo, ¿estamos pecando?

—Supongo que sí.

—Y… ¿quieres pescar más seguido? —sonrió.

UK enrojeció por la pregunta tan directa.

—Eh... sí.

Le gustaba.


	26. Chapter 26

—Me dói o corpo.

Se quejó Portugal y Dinamarca río divertido.

—¿Qué te duele específicamente?

—Mi trasero.

Dinamarca casi escupe su agua.

—¿Por qué?

—UK fue muy rudo conmigo ayer.

—¿En serio? —miró dudoso al inglés.

—Portugal se cayó de la cama después del sexo, por eso le duele —respondió UK con calma.

—Eso es más coherente.

—La caída ayudó al dolor —Portugal rio divertido—. Es buena anécdota. Se la voy a presumir a Francia.

—Portugal no.

—Portugal sí —corearon el bicolor y Dinamarca.


	27. Chapter 27

—Tu hijo está saliendo con el mío.

UK jugó con sus dedos, preocupado. Pensando en las veces que vio a su pequeño ilusionado con un nuevo amor, y tiempo después, la desdicha por la ruptura de una relación que creyó tambaleante.

—¿Cuál de todos? —España sonrió sin preocuparse.

—México.

El latino no tenía la mejor fama, así que UK no podía evitar preocuparse más.

—Ah... ¿Y con cuál de los tuyos?

—Canadá.

—Bueno... no importa. Todo queda en familia —el español rio bajito—. Tú hijo es buen chico, y mi… Bueno, sé que México lo cuidará bien.

—¡España! ¿No lo entiendes? Mi Canadá es... y ¡tu hijo es…!

Pero España dejó de escucharlo y le dio un besito.

—Si se aman como nosotros, todo estará bien. México no le hará daño.

Y UK solo pudo avergonzarse... porque aquellas manos se deslizaron por su espalda y viajaron aún más abajo.

Maldijo por aquella maldita estrategia de distracción, porque no pudo resistirse y ya no dijo nada. Prefirió usar su lengua para otra cosa.


	28. Chapter 28

—¡Ayudadme UK!

—¿Qué necesitas, España?

—Es que me perdí.

UK lo miró raro.

—Me perdí… En la belleza y brillo de tus ojos color de cielo.

EL inglés sonrió divertido y avergonzado. No se esperaba un comentario así.

—¿Puedes dejar de coquetearme?

—No.

—Ya somos pareja, no es necesario que sigas con eso.

—Es muy necesario. Así puedo verte sonreír —el español tomó la mano de UK y la besó el dorso.

UK no lo diría en voz alta, pero adoraba los gestos de cariño que España le brindaba.


	29. Chapter 29

Despertó en un cuarto oscuro, con las manos atadas y un dolor extraño en sus costillas.  
Seguramente lo patearon mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¿Estás cómodo?

UK pestañeó por la visita salida de una luz brillante en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Suspiró. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

—Dime tus motivos para este secuestro —habló con calma mientras se sentaba—. Quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

—Manipulación a la Corona —el desconocido humano sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba a paso pesado—. Ya sabes, te torturaré un poco y pediré cosas.

UK detalló el rostro de su enemigo, no se le hizo conocido… pero sí fue muy molesto. Ese día planeaba ir a descansar porque no pudo dormir bien los tres días previos a ese incidente.

—Adelante —bufó molesto.

—¿No estás asustado, UK?

—Eres un niño a diferencia de mí —negó sin ganas antes de mirarlo fijamente—. Agresión física, abusos de todo tipo, manipulación psicológica... Ya pasé por todo... E inventé un poco de eso. Si quieres hacerme hablar sobre cualquier tema de importancia que te beneficie, no funcionará. Si quieres que suplique por piedad, tampoco será opción... —cerró sus ojos con cansancio—. Suerte con tu plan.

Obviamente ese muchacho se enfadó.

—¿Y si mató a alguien que amas?

—¿Quién?

—Tu amado francés.

—Ah... —quiso reírse, pero solo negó—. Bueno. Hazlo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Lo veré en otra vida. Lo mismo pasará con quien elijas… Te lo repito, niño. No servirá de nada.

UK suspiró cansado. Ya sabía lo que seguía a su afrenta. Pero mucho no podía hacer en esas condiciones.


	30. Chapter 30

Días de pánico, noches en vela tratando de seguir un rastro extraño, reclamos con los que lidiar.

¡Estaba demasiado preocupado!

Pero a la vez…, confiaba en aquel inglés loco y calculador.

—¡Meu amor!

—Al fin —UK suspiró aliviado—. Ya me estaba cansando.

Portugal no pudo evitar emocionarse. Allá el personal de defensa del reino, él salió corriendo para estrechar en sus brazos a la representación que amaba con locura y que buscó casi con exageración.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? —lo revisó con rapidez—. Te tocaron tu carita —estaba molesto—. Los voy a...

—Portugal, deja el drama por favor... —no estaba de humor—. Y cárgame. Tengo roto el tobillo.

Reencuentro muy seco, pensarían algunos.

Pero Portugal sabía que UK solo estaba molesto por haber caído en una trampa tan tonta, además, seguro se sentía incómodo entre la suciedad de aquella bodega descuidada. En ese momento, UK solo era un niño haciendo un berrinche.

—¡Con gusto! —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Encárgate de los trámites judiciales, la investigación, y la información a las naciones.

En cuanto sintió el calor de un conocido, UK suspiró encantado y sin pena se refugió en el cuello de Portugal.

—¿Algo más? —le dio un besito en la frente y sonrió tranquilo.

—Quiero tarta de anguila y un té.

—Añadiré un baño de agua tibia, flores, y un masaje.

—Perfecto.

—Me alegro que estés bien.

—Te extrañé —susurró bajito antes de fingir dormir.


	31. Chapter 31

—Canadá tiene pequitas por su rostro y sus hombros... Pero ¿de quién lo heredó?

Bélgica miró a UK y Francia.

—Ustedes no tienen pecas.

—Es que no has visto la hermosa espalda y cintura de UK —sonrío Francia—. Sus estrellas se pierden hasta...

UK lo golpeó para que se callara.

—Es un espectáculo muy hermoso —confirmó España.

—É sedutor —suspiró Portugal.

—Tiene algunas en sus muslos — comentó Italia y el resto lo miró entre sorprendidos y enfadados—. Lo vi cuando usaba traje de baño una vez —explicó antes de que lo mataran.

—Me están avergonzando —UK apretó los labios—. Por favor, ya basta.

—Ahora yo también tengo curiosidad —susurro Bélgica.


	32. Chapter 32

—Quiero ver tus estrellas.

—Eh... No.

Portugal entristeció por aquella respuesta tan seria y suspiró.

—Hoy no tendrás derecho de ver nada.

—Eh... —elevó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

UK le dio un beso lento y se quitó la corbata para enseñarla. Portugal lo entendió perfectamente.

—King, me estás asustando.

—Mentiroso —sonrió—. Acepta que estás muy emocionado.

—Eu gosto de ser disciplinado por você.

Adoraba esos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción: Me gusta ser disciplinado por ti.


	33. Chapter 33

—Hoy te traje un regalo muy especial.

—Espero no sea otra rara prenda de vestir.

—No, esta vez no, King —sonrió el portugués—. Esto te ayudará a relajarte, y así podré ver tu linda sonrisa.

UK abrió el paquete con curiosidad, dudoso de aquella promesa.

—Es... ¿tierra y hojas secas?

—Claro que no —rio bajito—. Se llama té y te traje de todo tipo. Solo debes hacerlo como infusión en agua —le sujetó las mejillas—. Su aroma te relajará y su sabor calmará tu corazón.

—No te creo.

—Si funciona, me darás un beso en los labios —le guiñó.

—Claro.

Y obviamente, Portugal obtuvo su beso… y muchos más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portugal introdujo el té a Inglaterra y por ende a Gran Bretaña. Así que es lindo pensar en estos dos con esos amores tan antiguos.


	34. Chapter 34

—Solo lees libros, tomas el té, de vez en cuando practicas equitación y una que otra guerra —Bélgica se quejó simulando a un niño pequeño.

—¿Intentas molestarme?

—Debes ser aburrido en la cama también.

UK lo pensó un poco.

—Eh... Creo que sí.

—No lo es —Francia se asomó por la puerta.

—No lo es —segundó Portugal.

—Definitivamente no es —ayudó Argentina.

—¿De dónde salieron ustedes? —interrogó Bélgica.

—Ignóralos. Están un poco locos y no respetan la privacidad de las oficinas —UK solo suspiró.

Bélgica rio divertido. Era obvio que solo estaba jugando, pero esos tres no parecieron captar la idea.


	35. Chapter 35

—¿Hay posibilidad de que uno de tus niños sea mi hijo también? —el inglés tenía esa duda desde hace tiempo.

—Eh... sí.

URSS siguió bebiendo su té junto a UK, de forma calmada, entre sorbos cortos y una galleta de mantequilla.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé.

—Ah... Bueno...

—Sí.

Siguieron en su tranquila plática.

—Es gracioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —el soviético lo miró dudoso.

—Tuve esta misma conversación con España hace mucho tiempo... Pero bueno...

—Suele pasar.

Sí. Compartir hijos era muy común.

Y no saber cuál llevaba tus genes era hasta tradicional.


	36. Chapter 36

Era un momento de seriedad.

Momento perfecto.

Y UK lo aprovechó para hablar.

—No toco a los gays.

—Pero tú...

—Me los cojo.

Y pasó lo inevitable, ONU terminó riendo a carcajadas. No se lo vio venir y se le hizo sumamente cómico.

UK cobró su recompensa.

—Maldición —Luxemburgo rio con ganas mientras le daba el dinero.

—Te dije que lo haría reír.

—No creí que pudieras ser gracioso.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.


	37. Chapter 37

Estaban bebiendo entre amigos.

—Yo nunca, nunca... He participado en un trío.

España sonrió divertido y entonces pasó.

Francia bebió. Grecia bebió. Lituania bebió.

Confesando así su pecado.

—¿Un trío musical? —preguntó UK.

—No, tío. Hablo de un trío sexual.

—Oh, entiendo... —y bebió.

Todos empezaron a toser, excepto Francia. Porque… ¡joder!

—¿Qué? —UK los miró raro.

—¿Es en serio, tío?


	38. Chapter 38

—Ey, dad.

USA ingresó calmado, y eso fue extraño.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que me respondas algo… ¿Soy hijo de Francia?

—Eh... Sí.

—¿O de España?

—Eh... Sí —UK siguió en su lectura.

—¡WTF! ¡Esto no es una broma! Quiero saber la verdad.

—Querido... siéntate.

—¡Solo dime!

—Pues... —el inglés suspiró—. Estaba muy ebrio esos años. Época difícil, tú sabes… Mucho Ron y vino...

—Oh god —USA hizo una mueca de asco.

—Digamos que los tres... Los tres somos tus padres... Y ya —recogió su libro—. No hay mucho en lo que pensar —siguió con su lectura.


	39. Chapter 39

—Tú y Chanel me caen mal —Portugal arrojó una enciclopedia.

—Tú y tus regalos de exploradores me caen peor —Francia lanzó una lámpara.

—¡No te tolero! ¡Piérdete!

—¡Ahógate con agua!

UK solo suspiró al ver ese desastre en su sala. Pidió paciencia infinita para soportar a esos dos.

—¡¿Pueden parar?! ¡Odio el desorden!

—Lo siento —corearon Francia y Portugal.

—Si se llevan tan mal, deberían evitar venir juntos a mi casa. Por favor.

—Pero chéri.

—King…

—Tú eres nuestra cosa favorita en común —susurraron juntos.

—Les voy a prohibir la entrada.


	40. Chapter 40

—¡Yo voy a invitarlo a salir!

—¡Lo voy a llevar a nadar!

—Él se viene conmigo.

UK solo veía a España, Portugal y Francia pelear. Sin entender por qué exactamente.

—¿De nuevo pelean? —URSS los miró también.

—Creo que quieren invitar a la misma persona.

—Ya veo... ¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí?

—Claro.

—Vayamos al teatro después.

—Eres como un sueño, URSS.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—Eh... No.

URSS solo sonrió. El inglés le parecía gracioso y fascinante a la vez.


	41. Chapter 41

—Permíteme —UK corrió la silla para que la señorita se sentara.

—Gracias.

—Puedes plantear el primer tema.

—Es raro que un hombre me permita iniciar la plática —URSS miró al inglés con extrañeza.

—Usted me invitó a esta reunión. ¿Por qué debería imponer el tema inicial?

—Eres muy formal, caballeroso, pero agradable y me tratas como a una igual —sonrió sutilmente—. Me gusta cómo empezó esto.

—Voy a tratarte como a una compañera y el tiempo dirá si nos volvemos socios, aliados o algo más.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —comentó divertida la soviética.

—No. ¿Di a entender eso?

—Lo malinterpreté.

—Pero eso no significa que usted sea una mujer hermosa. Debo aclararlo, pues no la quiero ofender de alguna forma.

URSS río bajito. Disfrutó de esa reunión con UK, y las siguientes aún más.


	42. Chapter 42

—Es para ti.

UK cedió un ramo de flores a URSS.

—Vaya... Gracias —las miró sorprendida.

—¿No te gustaron?

—Son hermosas... —acarició los pétalos—. Es solo que muy pocas personas tienen ese detalle conmigo.

—Deberías recibir flores siempre, como un detalle cariñoso o un gesto amable.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu mirada brilla como cualquier doncella que recibe un obsequio. Y eso, se debe cuidar y mantener, porque es un regalo divino.

URSS sonrió halagada y avergonzada. Se volvía a sentir una mujer en vez de solo una líder calculadora y firme, por eso le agradaba UK.


	43. Chapter 43

—¿Qué tiene de malo que salgas con el hombre que quieras?

—No es solo uno —URSS vio divertida a UK que detuvo su té a mitad de camino—. Las cosas cambian si es así, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no —bebió su té—. La valía de una mujer o un hombre no se mide por cuántas parejas sexuales tiene.

—¿Y cuánto crees que valgo yo?

—Una flor en cada encuentro, un té caliente para una plática amena, y una dotación de condones porque debes protegerte adecuadamente.

URSS rio a viva voz.

—Eres de lo mejor, UK.

—Soy tu amigo fiel.


	44. Chapter 44

—Eres mi amor platónico.

—Es un bonito halago —UK sonrió.

—Nadie me había tratado con igualdad sin que yo los amenazara y casi humillara —URSS sonrió de lado—, y casi nadie ha sabido mantener eso mientras me tratan como una dama.

—Sinceramente no veo la dificultad en eso —el inglés bebió su té.

—Si no tuvieras esposa, ahora mismo me lanzaría sobre ti.

UK escupió su bebida. URSS rio divertida por aquella reacción tan bonita.

—URSS, por favor… Decencia.

—Has escuchado cosas más fuertes de mis labios, ¿por qué ahora te incomodas?

—Porque te veo como una jovencita llena de sueños, una mujer joven…, una amiga como ninguna otra… y al parecer el sentir no es mutuo.

—No lo es, lo mío es más pasional… Pero eso no importa.

—URSS…

—Solo quise decirlo, para ver cómo reaccionabas. No espero que me correspondas o algo —rio—. Cálmate.

—Querida, tal vez en otras circunstancias sería diferente… Pero me alegra que entiendas y adivines mi respuesta.

—Pero si Francia te deja, yo saltaré sobre ti.

—URSS, por favor.

La soviética encontró algo con lo que molestar al inglés, y era divertido, siempre lo fue.


	45. Chapter 45

—Hoy me depilé el cuerpo. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, King?

UK lo pensó un poco… pero no.

—¿Que ya no va a picarme cuando te abrace?

—No —Portugal rio bajito.

—¿Que lo hiciste por estética?

—No —sonrió coqueto antes de acercarse—. Seré el pasivo, meu amor —le susurró al oído.

UK enrojeció.

—Você pode ser tão duro quanto quiser.

—Holy mother...


	46. Chapter 46

Se conocían por rumores, y llegó el momento de reunirse para establecer relaciones diplomáticas.

Lo normal.

—Buenas tardes.

URSS vio a esa mujer hermosa y pulcra, que olía a flores y vainilla, entallada en un vestido conservador y clásico, de ojos cielo y cabello atado armoniosamente en un moño alto.

—Un gusto conocerla —entregó un ramo de flores.

—Son hermosas —sonrió—, las plantaré en mi jardín y esperemos que broten a futuro.

URSS vio esos labios enrojecidos sutilmente, esos movimientos gráciles, la mirada serena, la confianza, y lo decidió.

Porque pocas veces se conocía a una mujer con esas cualidades.

—Me encantaría presentarle a mi padre.

—Ya lo conocí antes. Agradable, pero intentó coquetearme a pesar de que estaba casada.

URSS entendió a su padre. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo, o al menos intentado, y después rendido por respeto al hombre que acompañaba a esa dama.

—¿Y aún lo está? —osó a preguntar.

—No —UK no se vio alterada—. Me divorcié hace tiempo.

—Excelente.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Curiosidad, señorita UK. Podemos seguir, si le parece platicaremos mientras le invito una taza de té.

—Qué encantador —sonrió—. Nos llevaremos bien, URSS.


	47. Chapter 47

Descubrió que pocas eran las sonrisas de aquella mujer, pero cuando una aparecía y se transformada en una risita suave, era lo más hermoso que llegó a presenciar.

—Quisiera invitarla a quedarse aquí cuanto desee, hasta que conozca los alrededores y yo pueda contarle el secreto de cada lugar especial.

—Eres muy amable, pero declinaré. Tengo algunas reuniones que no puedo aplazar.

—Debo insistir.

—No quiero ser grosera con mi nueva conexión… así que podría aceptar quedarme solo esta noche.

—Sería agradable.

—Sinceramente no es de mi gusto frecuentar hoteles, me siento vulnerable de cierta forma.

—Me agrada que confíe en mí para su…

—No se apresure, URSS… Puedo aceptar su invitación, pero aun no confío en usted.

—No esperaba menos.

—Mis años no son en vano, desconfiar de un nuevo aliado es vital.

URSS rio bajito. Definitivamente le encantaba esa mujer.


	48. Chapter 48

Estaba más aliviada después de darse una ducha caliente, apreciaba el amable trato del soviético con su persona. El único inconveniente era que no tenía prendas limpias que ponerse, no pensó en eso antes de dejarse embelesar por el agua con aroma a rosas... Pero no importaba, salió de esa forma para buscar ayuda.

Solo con una toalla, escondiendo debajo de la liga una daga, solo por si acaso, y probando las intenciones de aquel hombre.

Porque era encantador… Demasiado a su parecer.

—Gracias por prestarme tu ducha, URSS.

—No es nada —se volteó y enrojeció de inmediato, intentando disimular al carraspear y girar—. Olvidé que necesita ropa.

—Sí —lo miró un momento—. Iré por mi asistente, él se encargará de eso.

—¿Vas a salir desnuda por ahí?

—Mi asistente está detrás de la puerta. No iré lejos… Y no estoy desnuda, traigo una toalla que asemeja a una salida de baño

—Yo puedo ir por...

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Gracias, pero me encargaré yo misma.

URSS pasó la primera prueba, eso iba bien al parecer.


	49. Chapter 49

—Hola. No te conozco, pero ya te amo.

—Portugal, deja de fingir que no nos conocemos.

—Eh... —fingió demencia—. Entonces me saltaré la parte de presentarme y te pediré una cita para mañana.

—Querido —UK sonrió divertido—, llevamos casados cuatro años.

—¿Entonces no quieres? —entristeció.

—A las ocho estoy libre.

—Le enseñaré a tu cuerpo a seguir el ritmo... Mi ritmo.

UK solo rio bajito, Portugal no cambiaba.


	50. Chapter 50

—¿Quiere que te lleve hacia tu destino?

UK miró al español que le sonreía.

—¿Tienes auto?

—Actualmente no, pero pediré un taxi. Tranquilo, yo lo pago.

Rio bajito.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu auto?

—Mantenimiento... ¿Qué sucedió con el tuyo?

—Me lo quitaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Exceso de velocidad.

—Ostia... Recuérdame no dejarte conducir... Pero no importaría si así sonríes.

—Eres muy lindo cuando quieres, España… Pero no me dejes conducir tu auto, por favor.

—Entendido.


	51. Chapter 51

—¿Quieres tener sexo desenfrenado conmigo?

Portugal sonrió coqueto.

—Eh... No... No tengo ganas, querido.

Portugal se sentó junto a UK y se frotó en su hombro.

—Entonces ¿te puedo abrazar mientras lees?

—Claro que sí —le dio un besito.


	52. Chapter 52

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Regalo?

UK le cedió un ramo de flores, envuelto en papel transparente, con aroma dulce y suave. URSS estaba encantada y sonrió con dulzura.

—Son hermosas.

—Sabía que te gustarían.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte... Solo tengo una duda... ¿Por qué todas son rojas, excepto la del centro?

—Si la miras de lejos parece una flor gigante. Es un ramo que asemeja a una flor hecha de rosas.

—A veces creo que no eres tan inteligente, UK.

—Tal vez solo debes abrir tu mente a las posibilidades —sonrió—. Puede ser hoy mientras cenamos.

—No me pondré vestido si eso quieres.

—Querida, yo adoro como luces, y no quiero que cambies.

—Qué galán, por eso me gustas.


	53. Chapter 53

El teléfono sonaba desde hace un rato, así que tuvo que contestar.

—Diga.

—¿UK? ¿Estás bien? Tu voz suena rara.

—ONU... estoy bien —carraspeó—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quería saber por qué faltaste a la reunión de hoy. Pero parece que estás enfermo. ¿Pasó algo en tu territorio?

—Pero la junta era mañana.

—Fue hoy.

—Oh... —miró su alrededor—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado en casa?

—No sé —susurró Portugal besando la espalda de UK—, pero no me apetece salir.

—¿Ese es Portugal?... —ONU guardó silencio durante un momento—. Faltaste porque estabas con...

—King, cuelga y dame atención. Quiero un besito... y tal vez algo más.

—No necesitaba tanta información —ONU negó—. Y para su información, San Valentín pasó hace mucho... Regresen a sus labores.

—No me digas que hacer —UK colgó.

—Alguien está de malhumor —rio Portugal—. Te hace falta una ducha y un masaje.

—Portugal... debemos parar.

—Una más y ya.

—Pero harás todo el trabajo. Estoy cansado.

—Está bien~


	54. Chapter 54

—¿Los amigos pueden tener sexo y seguir siendo amigos?

Canadá miró a su papá expectante por una respuesta.

—Sí. Mientras ambos estén de acuerdo y ninguno esté en una relación con otra persona, es posible.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Portugal y yo lo hacemos a veces.

—Vaya... Entonces creo que voy a intentarlo.

—¡Pero que le estás enseñando a nuestro bebé!

—Francia, no eres el indicado para reclamar.

—¡Pero!

—No —UK negó—. No reclames.


	55. Chapter 55

—Pero que buen culo que te cargas.

—¡España! —UK lo miró—. No seas vulgar.

—Perdón. Olvidé que no te gusta eso.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose…

—Quieres decirlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Es que es un hermoso culo, y todos tienen que saberlo.

—Eres un idiota —UK rio bajito, porque España no tenía remedio.

—Vamos que estamos solos en casa —sonrió coqueto.

—No tanto —Perú salió por una puerta—. Pero ya me voy.

—¡España! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estábamos solos?

—Lo olvidé.

—Voy a necesitar terapia —Perú solo se fue lo más rápido que pudo.


End file.
